Goodbyes
by Lonely Smile
Summary: Alice POV: Alice/Vaughn go their separate ways.


*It's now or never*, Alice told herself as she heard the front door unlock. She leaned against the kitchen counter, bracing herself for what was to come. The door shut and she watched her boyfriend, Michael, walk right past her, as if he hadn't even seen her. *That is why I have to do what I'm about to do.*  
  
"How was work?" she asked with a smile. *These days he didn't even talk about work. Not that he had talked about it much before, but even more so now. Usually when I asked all he said was, 'Fine.'*  
  
"Fine," he said noncommittally. *At least he's consistent.* "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
When Michael and Alice first started dating, he used to take the quickest showers she had ever seen. Once she even asked him how he was able to shower in less than 5 minutes and he told her that he didn't want to waste a single minute that he could be spending with her. However, those days of taking 5-minute showers were long gone. Now he spent a half-hour at least. *I should've realized then what was happening to us.*  
  
"How was your day?" Michael asked almost 45 minutes later, his wet hair glistening in the light.  
  
"Same ol', same ol'," she said automatically. "Actually, I was hoping that maybe we could talk." He looked up at her from the open refrigerator. "It's important."  
  
"Okay," he said simply.  
  
*Could he sit any farther away from me?* He was at one end of the couch, while she was sitting in the middle of the loveseat. She took a deep breath and began. "There are some things that I need to tell you, Michael. And I need to say them before you say anything, that is if you have anything to say. You know that I love you and I know that you love me, too. At least, you used too. But we're not in love with one another anymore. We haven't been for quite some time, actually, and I think that it's time we owned up to that. To be quite honest, I think that the reason we've stayed together so long is out of convenience. Sometimes it's easier to be with someone, than to be alone, regardless of the others feelings. Since October, you have been so preoccupied with work. Leaving at a moments notice, especially after you've received some phone call in the middle of the night, or spending hours on end at work. I know that your job is important to you. I know that you would do anything for this country, for the agents, for anyone. But we're not what we used to be. You're not who you used to be and I'm not saying that is a bad thing. We've just, we've grown apart ..." Her voice trailed off, unsure of what to say next. She looked at him, hoping for some kind of sign. Something to show her that she had been wrong, that she had made a mistake.  
  
"You're right. We have grown apart," he said finally, with a look of sadness in his eyes. "Work is becoming increasingly more difficult and I've had to put 150% of my attention into it. Which hasn't been fair to you. And I'm sorry."  
  
"There's no need to apologize, Michael," she said honestly. "In fact, rather than hashing this all out, let's just say our good-byes here. Right now." *Am I just imagining it or does he actually look relieved?* Before I could question his expression and gestures, his cell phone rang.  
  
"This is Vaughn," Michael said briskly. "Sure, I'll be right there. It's okay." He hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. *Looks like our good-byes will be even quicker than I thought.* "That was work." She simply nodded, not knowing what else to do. "I'll have my things out of here by the weekend."  
  
"Take your time," she told him. She watched him grab his jacket and slip it on.  
  
"Alice," he said softly, coming to stand in front of her. "Just know one thing. When I think of you, I'll think of all the good times we had." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I have to go." He grabbed his car keys and headed to the door, pausing to turn and look at her.  
  
"Goodbye, Michael," she said simply, knowing there was nothing else to say.  
  
"Goodbye, Alice," he said with a small smile and was gone. 


End file.
